


Umbrella

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Dead Drunk Detective (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: There's a sentence here that has been almost entirely lifted from one of Felix Trench's Patreon videos. the sentence about how to see the invisible man.





	Umbrella

Johnny refuses to take the umbrella. He’s a zombie, what’s a bit of rain going to do to him? The invisible man is trailing him again, and with the rain he’s not doing that well. Johnny knows where the invisible man is today. Imagine a man in a suit soaked to the skin who’s sticking to the shadows, then take out the man and the suit, leaving soaked to the skin and sticking to the shadows. That is how he knows where the invisible man is. Johnny had thought they’d sorted this out months ago, but no. He’s still being shadowed.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sentence here that has been almost entirely lifted from one of Felix Trench's Patreon videos. the sentence about how to see the invisible man.


End file.
